TLKTJE Ripples: An Heir Unaware
by AshWolf Forever
Summary: On the heels of her mother's death, Leona learns the true legacy of the white lions from the last of an ancient line. Faced with the facts, she will have to decide if she has the strength to let go of the past and take her place in the Circle of Life.


TLKTJE: Ripples

_An Heir Unaware_

Leona paced around her glorified cage, grief and guilt making sleep as elusive as the cold, distant stars. Moonbeams and shadows raced across the ground as a breeze whispered through the grass. So lost was the white lioness in her thoughts that when a slick voice spoke she all but leapt out of her fur.

"Well, well. I never thought this day would come."

"Who is there?" she demanded. "Show yourself!"

"Peace, Priestess," replied her unseen guest. A large snake slid out from the grass near the building. He crawled across the ground to her feet, and then raised himself to meet her gaze before dipping his head in a bow. "There's no harm in an old _inyoka_ like me."

A growl slipped between her fangs. "I am simply a lioness! No matter what these humans say!"

The snake's eyes twinkled as he replied, "Is that so? That's not what I heard. I heard a long lost daughter of Androcles had finally returned."

Leona snorted. "Andro-who? I am Leona, daughter of King Ahadi and Queen Uru of Pride Rock. Who are you?"

"Just an old snake, child of many old snakes. I have heard many tales and seen many things but never since I came from the egg have I thought to see the heir of Androcles return."

Leona began to pace before the serpent, her face a mask of anger and annoyance. "I have never heard of this Androcles. And if I am heir to anyone it is my parents."

"Never heard of Androcles?" The snake laughed. "Come. I will show what the great Ahadi should already have spoken of." With those words, he turned and crawled toward the human-made den.

Curious, and admittedly relieved to have a distraction from her morbid thoughts, Leona followed.

The serpent slipped inside the building then crawled to a door in the back. With a complicated maneuver, it swung open, revealing another chamber. "Right this way, Priestess," said the snake, and led the way into a dark room.

Leona, due the night vision granted felines, quickly made out countless lion hides. Some were larger, some were smaller, but all were as white as her own. She shivered, thinking of her mother's hide hanging who knew where.

The serpent stopped before one hide centered on the back wall. It was larger than the others were, and older as well. "This is Androcles: the first white lion."

Leona swallowed hard. "The first… what do you mean?"

The snake then wove a tale of faith and miracles, of debauchery and demands. In closing, he said, "The day came that no white males were born, only females, then no white cubs at all. The village fell into despair, and the descendants of Androcles disappeared into the jungle."

"Did they preserve the female hides as well? And what has this to do with me?"

The snake gestured to yet another passage. "The Priestesses sleep below. And you are the latest to join their ranks."

"I am no heir to these lions!" Leona protested. "The only thing we share is the color of our fur!"

"No, it is not all," said the serpent softly. "The children of Androcles disappeared from human sight, but not from the animals. They ousted the rulers of the Jungle Pride, and later divided it, which formed the Cliff Pride. And a male of that pride later became King of Pride Rock. I wager his name you know."

Leona froze, the story her father had told her and her brothers playing in her ears. Her voice was a whisper, "Mtume."

The serpent laughed at her shell-shocked expression. "Yes, your great-grandfather Mtume. The Messenger, how fitting; and your mother, Jungle Princess Uru. Do you see now my dear? Androcles' blood runs in your veins. You are the Creator's Priestess."

Leona staggered backwards. "No! I am… I cannot…"

"_Leo na_," replied the snake. "Today is. Fitting as well; today is yours."

"You know the meaning of so many names, yet you refuse to give your own!" she snapped. "What if I am not the heir you claim me to be? I am not the only white child of Uru."

The serpent blinked. "You never asked my name. You asked who I am, and one's name is merely what one is called. Mine is Nondo. I have heard of the White Emperor – if it was his destiny, he would be here in your place."

"But you said yourself the Priestesses were the first sign of the decline," she replied, slightly desperate. "First there were only females then none at all."

"There were females before Nusu became the first Priestess," Nondo scolded. "The village just put no value upon them. That does not mean the Creator agreed."

The white lioness bowed her head. "This is a lot to take in. Even more so in the wake of my mother's death." A thought struck her. "Wait. I suppose you expect me to stay, and play guardian to my mother's killers?"

"It is the duty of one who wears a pelt the hue of the moon."

"Where I come from, the color of one's pelt means nothing."

Nondo just blinked at her. "Then why does the Pride Rock Pride rejoice when a white cub is born?"

"That is just a sign of the Creator's promise!" she snapped, and then her voice turned thoughtful. "But then, Father always said white lions were wiser than others."

"You see?" replied the serpent. "Some parts of the legend survived outside the jungle. It is, however, your choice whether you embrace your heritage or not. I have done my duty as the guardian of the legend. Not even the Creator forces His will upon His children."

The white daughter of Ahadi and Uru paced before the pelt of the lioness Nondo had named Nusu long after the snake had left her. Her thoughts chased each other around and round in her head for hours before she reached her decision. When Panja came for her, he found Leona lounged before the pelt, her eyes blazing like the stars. She told him the legends as well, and was unsurprised when he refused the position for his place at Eliza's side.

"Do as you must, brother," she told him. "My place is here. We are the continuation of a sacred linage, one that deserves to thrive once again."

Panja only nodded before turning to attend to the hunters the village was harboring.

Once he was gone, Nondo slid out alongside the Priestess Leona. He flashed her a smile and said, "The Shrine Pride lives."

Copyright Credits

Androcles, Panja, Leona,_ Kimba the White Lion_, and all locals, characters, etc. © Tezuka Productions

Ahadi, Uru, Mufasa, Taka/Scar, _The Lion King_, and all locals, characters, etc. © Disney

Nusu (name and design) © Rinjapine

Nondo and the story itself © AshWolf Forever


End file.
